Power
by jasperohHALEyeah
Summary: Day 3 in the church in Mexico...what might have happened between Jack and Nina. One-shot. M for explicit content and language. My first attempt at a 24 fic so please review!


**A/N: This is my first 24 fic so be kind. I thought I'd share an alternate, lemon flavoured version of what went on between Jack and Nina during Day 3. Fairly OOC…or maybe not… but I think you'll like ;)**

**Oh and anyone who follows my ****on hiatus Twilight fic, fear not! I am currently writing a new chapter, I just got inspired to write this now.**

**I don't own 24.**

**Jack**

"I'm not the man you knew before." I said firmly.

_Think Jack, what are you gonna do?_ I was tied to a chair at the mercy of Nina Myers and I needed to think fast. Now that she had gotten the better of me, the plan had to change. I had to get her on side. _She knows me too well…_I worried about her buying any of this, and my head was still fuzzy from being knocked out.

She leaned over me in a way that snapped me back to reality. It made me uneasy as she rested her hands on my thighs and I tensed, wary, as she spoke, too softly and too close to me, "Well I don't know about that, but for 20 million dollars I'm gonna keep an open mind."

The wicked glint in her eyes was all too familiar, the hint of a smile playing around them. She knelt down on the floor in front of me, sliding her hands further and I hated myself as I realised it was turning me on. I studied her face, inches from my own, to see if I could figure out her angle and I could still see she was attractive.

"So Jack, before we go forward with this I have to know one thing…are you gonna be able to forgive me for killing Teri?"

She was softened somehow despite her evils, with her hair grown out, and she was giving me her best "fuck me" look. As if it wasn't bad enough that she knew when I was lying, she knew how to push all of my other buttons too, and she would. I hated her so much for what had happened, almost 5 years ago now….but she had me helpless here. We were never a good fit, that's why I ended it, but there was no denying the sex had been good. _Some of the best of my life_…I broke her gaze, tried to shake off the memory, to control myself but she dug her fingers in and I inhaled sharply and dropped my eyes.

_You might have to do the unthinkable here…._My mind raced to find a way out, something I could say to knock her off this track. She wasn't going to take no for an answer - she never did - and she didn't seem interested in my well-rehearsed story.

I met her gaze and assured her, "If I wanted revenge, Nina, I would've killed you already. You know that."

"Convince me." She said in her sexiest voice.

She parted her lips and I noticed my heart pounding…_from panic or excitement?_ I was actually getting hard for this bitch and I couldn't help it. The heat, the tension, the power struggle between us was unmistakable and her inching towards my dick with her fingers was relentless. It had been months since I'd been with Claudia and my body was betraying me. With my hands behind my back and her body pressed so close between my legs I figured she must have noticed, and I knew she knew she was winning….

**Nina**

I had him right where I wanted him. He couldn't hurt me and it was obvious now that he didn't really want to. I was drunk with power knowing I had made him want me again, after everything, and I was dangerously close to kissing him. Part of me believed he had turned on the principles he held so dear when we were together; part of me doubted that was even possible. If he really was as disillusioned as he said we could be something unstoppable…._although you are part of that resentment. _The thought made me hesitate...I had to let him show me.

I found my voice and pushed my luck, "Convince me." I asked him simply, daring him with my eyes.

He hesitated for what felt like a long beat and then his lips were on mine, fierce and warm and I gave in without thinking, just like I had before. I dug my fingers into his thighs a little more, and further up, revelling in his growing erection. He inhaled sharply through his nose and kissed me more fervently, our tongues duelling for dominance. I couldn't tell if he was passionate or furious but it felt so good to be kissing Jack Bauer again.

_There's too much at stake not to be sure…._and I pulled away, searching his face for any kind of tell, and still he seemed both lustful and resentful.

"Sorry Jack, I wanted to think you'd changed but I can feel it. You're lying." I stated simply.

He claimed my mouth once again to shut me up, his dominance something I always loved, but he seemed too desperate and I pushed him off.

"You haven't forgotten anything have you?" I asked ruefully.

"That's not true." Jack insisted.

He shuffled a little and then in a blur of rage quicker than I could think he broke free of his restraints, and pushed me backwards. I lost my balance and ended up flat on my back on the dust sheets. He crawled on top of me, the broken piece of chair at my throat and stared straight into my eyes.

"I need this deal to happen I'm a fugitive, I don't have a choice. Right now you're the only person Amador will deal with. Do you understand me?" He spat.

_He could kill you if you don't fight him off…._and yet my body felt otherwise. I was aching for him to take me right there and realising it meant I softened my glare. Suddenly it just clicked. We were no longer enemies in an unfamiliar place, with time running out. We were just a man and a woman, for whom the flame could never really die, with so much unsaid between us. Time had moved on and changed so many things but not the way his body fit against mine, in a way that made me wet at both his masculinity and memories of so many other rough but satisfying encounters we had shared. There was nothing else.

He flung the piece of wood to one side and shifted so he was leaning on his arms where he kissed me with an urgency that consumed us both, and I pushed his jacket off his shoulders while he unzipped my pants. The danger was still real, so we couldn't lose all the clothes, but he pulled my pants off and I undid his, still kissing wildly with no words that would be of any value. He trailed his hand down and rubbed his fingers over me. I instinctually cried out in shock and pleasure.

My moan had broken the kiss and he looked like he had a million questions all at once, some for himself no doubt, but then he smiled a filthy smile.

"You can't take my power away and expect me just to sit there. You know me better than that." Jack half-laughed, "I'm taking it back and you're gonna be sorry."

As he was taunting me his talented fingers had been teasing me, rubbing my clit then pushing into me and back to my clit again. I couldn't form a coherent answer so I just held his gaze, making impatient, frustrated sounds of pleasure.

"You wanted to play this game, Nina so you'll have to play it my way…" He mocked me. All I could focus on was how good he was making me feel, how close I was to coming for him. He had me pinned with his weight, his hand down my panties, and his other hand holding my wrists above my head. He let go of my wrists and wrapped his fingers round my throat instead, I gasped and looked up at him from under my lashes. He knew exactly how much I liked him to control me in bed and it was working. His fingers were both skilled and relentless and I couldn't take much more.

"Come for me….come on." Jack growled in my ear and I shattered, coming hard and sudden, hearing myself wailing in ecstasy as if from far away. Before I could regain my composure he was inside me. My fear of him completely melted away during my orgasm and I let him fuck me hard and fast, his head buried in my neck, kissing it and breathing hard. He was driving me over the edge, still the best fuck I had ever had and it wasn't long before I was losing control.

"That's it, come for me again…..I want you to come on my dick, now" he purred and it was my undoing. My orgasm must have triggered his own and he grunted "Fuck!" and stilled his body.

Reality started to creep in seconds later and we both hurriedly rearranged ourselves, never turning our back on each other for fear of another back stabbing. I could have sworn I only glanced away for a second and I heard the all too familiar click of the safety on his gun. I turned back and sure enough he was motioning me towards the door with the gun. I chuckled to myself in defeat. I'd never get one over on Jack Bauer; he had me this time and I didn't know what would happen after what we just did, but honestly? I was ok with that.

"Ok Jack," I conceded, holding my hands up in front of me. I put my smug but stoic expression firmly back in place, already planning my next power play.


End file.
